


Confusion

by EzraTheBlue



Series: One Word [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gaiden references, Gen, The Talk, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Naive, fresh-off-the-mountain Goku has questions, and Hakkai usually has answers. Usually.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a one-word prompt: "confusion"

_Confusion_

“I don’t get it.” Goku squinted at the diagram, twisting his long hair around his fingers, and Hakkai tried not to sigh as Goku turned the book over again. Hakkai had promised to answer any questions Goku might have had about a world that seemed so foreign to him, and yet Goku was compelled to question even basic facts, like human anatomy. “Why’s a lady need all this stuff?” He pointed at the diagram next to it. “And why do guys need all this stuff?!”

Hakkai looked helplessly back towards Sanzo, who continued to leaf through his newspaper from behind the stack of paperwork he was ignoring, feet propped on the desk. “Er… it’s biologically necessary for the creation of new life, Goku.” He turned back to the anatomy book. “You see, the gonad generates spermatozoa, which must meet with an ovum, released by the ovaries, and they combine to form the first cell of a new life…”

“No, no, no, that’s got nothing to do with babies!” Goku shook his head hard, and Hakkai cast one more look of aspersion towards Sanzo.

“What have you been told?” Hakkai put on a smile for Goku, patient as ever. “Did Sanzo perhaps tell you about a stork that drops infants off, fully formed?”

Sanzo cleared his throat. “And why would I tell him bullshit like that?”

“Nah,” Goku answered straight, shaking his head again. “Babies are put here by the gods! That’s what I think! They’re put together in Heaven, and the gods drop ‘em down here! They’re gifts from Heaven, y’know?”

“Gifts from Heaven,” Hakkai repeated, then mulled it over. No matter his opinion on it, it was best to assimilate the information a student had to help them synthesize the new. “I suppose the soul is sent from Heaven, but this is how the body is formed, Goku.”

“Are you sure?” Goku screwed his face up with thought, an eyebrow quirked, mouth in a crooked line. “So, Moms have this, and Dads have this, and they put them together to make the body, and then Heaven drops down the soul?”

“Yes.” Close enough to fact, Hakkai decided, and yet even then, Goku seemed unsatisfied.

“So… do I have a Mom and Dad?” He looked between Hakkai and Sanzo. “I couldn’t have just been dropped out of Heaven without them, right? I thought that’s what it was, since I don’t remember where I came from, so…” He trailed off, then locked gazes with Hakkai. “Where’d I come from?”

Hakkai didn’t know how to answer that, and he couldn’t even begin to try. Sanzo, however, scoffed again. “Heaven, obviously. And they kicked you out for being annoying!”

Hakkai forced himself to laugh as the two of them began to squabble. Even so, now he found himself wondering the same thing. Where would someone like Goku come from? Moreover, how had he ended up here?

Hakkai preferred facts to curiosities, and it had been a long time since he’d had anything to be curious, let alone confused, about.


End file.
